This invention is concerned with an improved holder for paper rolls such as toilet paper rolls and paper towel rolls and, in particular, an improved holder which prevents vandalism and wastage of paper.
A freely rotating roll on a holder often results in a user's taking more paper than is really needed. In addition, paper rolls can easily be taken from their holders unless measures are taken. One device for dealing with these problems is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,658,690 to Hill in which a paper holder includes a planar member having a width substantially wider than the diameter of the paper roll core to be mounted on it. This requires the roll core to be deformed into a generally elliptical shape for mounting on the device causing the planar member edges to grip the inside of the roll core with the result that the roll cannot be rotated at all and paper can be removed therefrom by unwinding only a small portion at a time. Additionally, once the holder is closed with a roll mounted thereon, the roll cannot be removed without damaging the roll. After the paper is used up, the device is opened to add the next roll by tearing the cardboard core off first.